


Incubator

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: How did these two get into bed in the first place?  "Sensation".





	Incubator

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

_I literally fell into bed with Paul Davis. I could plead jetlag, fatigue and too much time in budget sub-committees. But if I'm to be honest, I think it was just us finally getting it right._

_It all started with a phone call. But where it ends...hell, I hope it never ends._

Daniel put down his pen and looked through the open door to where Paul lay, still sleeping, in a tangle of sheets. A soft smile touched Daniel's face as he took in the peaceful expression, the complete lack of tension in the other man's features. Paul looked like he was posing for a painting, a scene of angels and innocent delights. 

Too bad Daniel knew better. He shifted uncomfortably on the cushioned chair and reached for his coffee. The sun was just clearing the top of the Washington skyline, and he knew that all too soon he'd be on a flight back to Colorado. He swallowed the last of his coffee and smiled. He'd best make the most of the time they had left. 

Closing his diary with a snap, Daniel dropped the book into his open satchel as he returned to the bedroom. 'Hey,' he thought to himself. 'Paul got me up at the crack of dawn to get up here. The least I can do is return the favour." With a wicked grin, he closed the bedroom door.

* * *

The ringing phone jerked Daniel into semi-consciousness. He'd finally made it home after midnight, and according to the large glowing numbers on his clock, it was only six am. 

"Fucking Gate lag," he muttered to himself as he extricated one arm from the warmth of his bed and began to pat gently through the mess of stuff on his bedside table, looking for the cordless phone. 

"Jackson," he slurred when he finally found it on the tenth ring. 

"Dr Jackson, its Major Davis. Sorry to call you so early, but something's come up that needs your urgent attention." 

Daniel closed his eyes. Something that needed his attention at 6AM was bad. Something that had the Pentagon liaison calling him at home at 6AM to tell him was worse. "Project related?" 

"Yes, sir." Both men knew that no more could be said over an unsecured telephone line. 

Daniel rolled onto his back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can be at the Mountain in an hour," he told the Major. Mentally, he was kissing goodbye to his first scheduled day off in a month. 

"Actually," Paul said slowly. "This needs you to come to Washington in person. I've taken the liberty of organizing your flight details. A driver will be by to pick you up in twenty minutes. You should only need an overnight bag, but I would pack something suitable to meet the Committee in." 

Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, Daniel had to laugh. "Sounds like you've got this all organized, Paul." 

The voice at the other end of the line thawed from professionally efficient to personally amused. "I thought I'd get everything in order before I dragged you out of bed. I know you're not a mornings person." 

Daniel snorted. "Thanks, Paul," he said dryly. "So kind of you, especially considering you're two timezones ahead of me. I'll see you when I hit the ground in DC?" 

"I'll be waiting with baited breath," Paul said with a laugh in his voice. "See you in a couple of hours." 

Daniel tossed the handset onto the covers and rolled himself out of bed. If he hurried, he should have everything ready by the time the driver arrived.

* * *

After spending most of the flight either asleep or pouring hideous airforce coffee down his throat, Daniel arrived at DC feeling slightly more coherent. As promised, Paul was waiting for him. 

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. 

Daniel shook his head and tossed his bag into the boot. "Spoken like someone who is familiar with the dawn." 

"Best part of the day," he replied as he ushered Daniel into the back of the car. 

"As you extolled to me, in great detail, in your last email." 

Paul smiled as the car pulled away. "It was so beautiful, I had to share it with someone." The playful banter between two friends disappeared as he pulled a slim folder from his briefcase. "But right now, we're got a sub-Committee on a cost-effectiveness rampage. They're baying for blood, and demanded that you personally come and justify the expenses of your department." 

Daniel groaned and accepted the file.

* * *

By nightfall, it was Daniel who was on the warpath. "Those absolute idiots!" He seethed. "Why don't they just read the fucking files. They didn't need to drag my ass halfway across the country for me to tell them this...thank you." He accepted the glass from Paul then instantly stepped back into his tirade. "What is so hard to understand? At the end of every wormhole is planet. Some of those planets have been inhabited, and some are still inhabited. Nine times out of ten, they are home to descendants of communities taken from Earth. So to communicate, to understand, to open a dialogue, we need to be able to speak the language, understand the society, know the taboos and requirements and...this is really good wine." 

Paul sat on his couch, tucking his bare feet up under him. "Thank you," he said with a gracious smile. "Now, did you tell them that?" 

Daniel flopped down next to Paul on the couch and drank deeply. "Not in those words, exactly." 

Paul laughed at that. "But let me guess. You were tempted." 

Daniel groaned and let his head roll back, exposing the pale skin of his neck to the low lights of room. "How do you do this every day, Paul? How do you get out of bed --" 

"At the crack of dawn." 

"—at the crack of dawn, yes, when you know you have to go deal with those idiots?" 

Paul laughed again and reorganized his legs. "I see it differently." 

Daniel found the energy to lift his head. "What do you mean? You don't think they're idiots? Are we talking about the same people?" 

Paul nodded. "Oh, they're idiots, no argument there. But that just makes it all the more satisfying when you successfully manipulate them into doing your bidding. Trust me, leading egos like those around on a leash is the best feeling you can have with your clothes on." 

Daniel raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Why Major Davis," he purred. "How delightfully Machiavellian of you." 

Paul raised his glass in silent toast. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Doctor Jackson. I didn't hear you complain the last time I got you that spending increase you wanted." 

Daniel mirrored the toast with a broad smile. "And I thank you for that. I think I should leave the politics to you and go back to the job I'm most suited for." 

"I don't think hurling yourself bodily through artificial wormholes looking for living examples of ancient cultures was quite what Plato had in mind when he talked about getting the man most suited for the job to do the job. Even if you were born to it." 

Daniel smiled in mock surprise. "You're read 'The Prince' _and_ 'Republic'? Be careful, Paul. You should know that a well-read military officer is playing against the type." 

Paul groaned. "Please, no Gilbert and Sullivan's." 

"Hmm," Daniel pondered as he sipped his wine. "How would that go?" 

"Daniel!" 

"I'm not the very model of a modern major..." 

"Liaison doesn't scan easily. Not that it didn't stop some people from trying at the last staff party." 

"Old joke?" 

"I'm surprised you haven't seen it graffitied on the wall of a pyramid somewhere." 

"Ouch." 

"Yes." 

"Sorry, I'm tired. I get snappy when I'm tired." Daniel covered a yawn with one hand. "It's been a very, very long..." He waved a hand around, searching for the right word. 

"Day?" 

"Year, actually." 

"Nil Illegitimus Carborundium." 

"I saw your sig. Is it your personal motto?" 

"I'm thinking of engraving it over my door." 

Daniel laughed and stretched, arching his back against the soft contours of the couch. "Get some stickers made up. I'll paper my office in them." He yawned again. "Sorry. But I think if I don't get to bed soon, I'll end up passed out on your couch." 

Paul stood up and collected both glasses. "Why don't you grab a shower. Second door on the left. Spare room's at the end." 

"Thanks, Paul. Goodnight." 

"Good night, Dan. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Daniel was yawning continuously as he staggered out of the bathroom. A glance at his watch told him it was past midnight. He'd been up for nearly eighteen hours straight, and he still wasn't entirely recovered from coming in from P3X-299 yesterday. They'd left that planet just after local noon, and arrived at the mountain at 10 o'clock at night. Not that night or day had much meaning under a mountain, but it did mean that his biorhythm was completely shot. 

At least he didn't have to fly home tonight. One more timezone change would probably kill him. 

Pushing open the door to Paul's spare room, he didn't even bother to turn on the light. Guiding himself through the unfamiliar space by touch and the pale moonlight that seeped through half-open curtains, Daniel slid beneath the covers and was instantly fast asleep. 

His eyes snapped open an unknown amount of time later. It was still dark outside, but something had caused him to wake. After half a decade sleeping on strange worlds, standing watches and constantly being alert to danger, Daniel had developed the ability to monitor his surrounds even in his sleep. Something had woken him. But what? 

He couldn't reach for his glasses, so he closed his eyes and listened. He was in Washington, in his friend Paul's apartment. It was probably just his mind catching up to the fact that he wasn't in his own home. Exhaling slowly and silently, Daniel willed himself to relax. 

There was a slight creaking of springs, and the mattress shifted slightly under his back. Daniel's eyes shot open, and he was fully awake by the time an arm landed heavily in the middle of his chest. 

"Shit, what the...Daniel?" 

"Paul?" Daniel reached over to the bedside table, snagged his glasses and turned on a lamp. 

"Dan," Paul was clutching the sheets possessively in his lap as spoke slowly and carefully. "What are you doing in my bed?" 

"I'm s-sorry," Daniel stuttered. "I thought this was the spare room." 

He relaxed somewhat when Paul laughed. "You must have really been out of it, Goldilocks. I must have really been out of it, if I didn't even notice a gorgeous guy crawling into bed with me..." Daniel watched in fascination as a rosy blush crept up Paul's bare chest and onto his face. "Oh my god, I didn't... listen, I'm tired, it's late, lets just go back to sleep." Suiting action to words, he resolutely laid down with his back to Daniel. 

Daniel shook his head. It was late, he was exhausted, and he just didn't want to deal. Pulling off his glasses, he turned off the light and flopped back onto the pillows. It's not like he had never shared close quarters with a guy before, and anyway...Daniel let his eyes flutter closed...it might be nice to wake up in the same bed with someone else for a change.

* * *

Paul woke up in the pre-dawn gloom with an arm slung casually over his hip. 'One and two' he counted 'Nope, that's not my arm.' Slowly, lest he wake the arms' owner, Paul craned to look over his shoulder. 'Dan? Oh my god.' The events of the night slammed back into his slowly waking mind, and he closed his eyes in mortification. Daniel had gotten his room confused with the guest room across the hall. 

And he had just slept with Daniel Jackson. 

A sly smile lit up his face as he felt an unfamiliar surge of titillation. Too bad they had slept slept. Ruthlessly, Paul pushed down on those thoughts. Daniel had been married. His ex-girlfriend was a host. Every liaison Dr Jackson had ever participated in that had made it into his file was strictly heterosexual. 

Besides, technically, even though Daniel was a consultant to the military, it could be argued that he and Dan were part of the same command structure. It was just never going to happen outside of his vivid imagination -- no way, no how, not ever. 

He should really slip Dan's arm off him before he woke. It was bad enough that he let that 'gorgeous' comment slip last night. Paul felt the heat rush to his face again. He hoped that Daniel was too sleepy to remember that. 

With great reluctance, and even greater care, Paul reached down and took hold of Daniel's wrist. Ignoring the warmth of the other man's skin, and his complicated personal responses, he tried to remove the offending appendage. He breathed a regretful sigh of relief as it appeared he would succeed. 

Daniel didn't even pause, he just threw the arm around Paul's waist again, this time hugging Paul tight against his bare chest. Paul's mental list of 'Reasons Why This Is Bad' was completed drowned out by the contented sigh of satisfaction coming from every nerve ending in his back. 

How was he going to get out of this without waking Daniel? 

He gave an experimental wiggle, then froze at the slight puff of air against his ear. "Gorgeous, Paul?" Daniel's voice was a barely audible, throaty whisper. So close were they that Paul felt Daniel's lips curve into a smile. 

"Daniel?" He cursed how squeaky his voice sounded. 

"I wondered, you know?" Daniel continued in that same whisper as if Paul had not spoken. "Whether it was just me? All those emails, all those phone calls and instant messaging conversations. Was I seeing it just because I wanted to see it?" The arm around his chest tightened slightly. "Was I imagining it, Paul?" 

Paul had to swallow several times. He knew what 'it' was. "No. You weren't." 

He heard Daniel lick his lips, and shuddered convulsively at the sound. "Good." Paul's eyes slid closed and a groan slid past his lips as the Daniel's hand began sliding deliberately south. "So you don't mind this?" Daniel's hand hovered just above Paul's morning erection, so close Paul swore he could feel the heat of the other man. He thrust his hips out, searching for contact, but Daniel always maintained the distance. "Paul?" Still that same sexy whisper. "Tell me. Do you want this?" 

Something inside Paul snapped and he growled fiercely. "Yes! Do it. Damn it, do it now!" 

Daniel sucked Paul's earlobe into his grinning mouth the same moment his hand made contact. Drowning in the twin sensation after living so long in celibacy, Paul writhed against Daniel's chest, mewling and groaning and pleading. 

All prior assumptions of Daniel's strict heterosexuality went straight out the window the moment he wrapped his hand around Paul's cock. He knew what he was doing. And what he was doing was sending Paul into ecstasy. 

Desperate for more contact, to feel more skin, Paul reached blindly behind him and dragged Daniel roughly forward so they were making contact down the entire length of their bodies. The hard pressure of Daniel's erection jabbed against Paul, and it was enough to send him over the edge. Crying out Daniel's name, Paul came in his hand. Warm wetness spurted against the small of Paul's back as Daniel buried his face in Paul's shoulder. 

The two men lay tangled in bed for a long moment, both panting heavily. "Oh my...wow." 

Paul felt the hot puffs of air as Daniel laughed weakly. "Oh yeah." He loosened his grasp of Paul, gently tugging him over so they were face to face. To his immense relief, Paul instantly pressed himself into Daniel's skin, looping his arms around Daniel's back in a mirror of their embrace. 

"Morning," Paul mumbled into Daniel's chest. 

Daniel leaned down to bury a kiss into Paul's hair. "Good morning. Sleep well?" 

Paul turned his face slightly. "I had this wonderful dream." 

"Really?" Another sleepy kiss. 

"I dreamt this gorgeous guy walked into the wrong bedroom, spent the night then gave me the best orgasm I've had since college." 

"Since college? Better work on that," Daniel drawled. 

"Oh yeah," Paul sighed into Daniel's skin. "But sleep first." 

Daniel nodded slightly, feeling that deep, contented weariness in his bones. "Sleep. It's not even dawn yet."

* * *

Dr Jackson accepted his bag from the motor pool driver as Major Davies stood to one side. 

"Thankyou, Airman." Well-versed in the requirements of a DC posting, the young soldier discretely retired to the vehicle. 

There was an awkward pause. "Are you okay?" They asked simultaneously. 

"Yes," Daniel answered as their nervous laughter died down. "I'm okay." Well aware of their public venue, he shrugged. "I think we, umm, covered everything we needed." 

Paul thought back to breakfast, when he had broached the realities of their lives. "Yes." He grinned and dared to add as he tugged casually at his earlobe. "I think you've left your mark on us here at DC, Dr Jackson." 

Daniel matched him grin for grin, his blue eyes glinting. "Too bad we only had time for two sessions, Major. Perhaps on your next visit to Cheyenne we could fit in a longer rendezvous." 

The subtle flirting was driving him wild. Paul fought the urge to pull Daniel over and stick his tongue down his throat. He managed to maintain his composure, but it was a close-run thing. "I'll be sure to schedule it into my next visit." 

"Good to know I have your ear, Major." His grin was lecherous as Paul fought a loosing battle not to blush. "But I'd better hurry if I'm going to make my flight." He held out his hand. 

Paul was starting to realize that he was falling in love with a teasing flirt, and managed to keep himself outwardly composed when Daniel used the handshake to gently caress the spot he had found that morning on the inside of Paul's wrist. Inwardly, he was quivering like jelly, but from a distance, he was certain no one could tell. He decided to up the ante slightly. 

"I think I'm going to enjoy our closer working relationship, Dr Jackson." 

Daniel's voice dropped into his lowest register. "I already am, Major. I already am." 

As Daniel's flight taxied out towards the runway, Paul excused himself in search of the nearest men's room. The danger of being caught, combined with Daniel's skill to flirt and tease, was going to be the end of him, he was certain. 

'But what a way to go!'


End file.
